Naruto-In our World!
by XShadowWalkerX
Summary: When caught in a strange jutsu, the Khonoa 11, Saskue and the sand siblings are transported to a strange world and no one knows anything about it. That's when they meet Kate, a girl who is used to the ways of this world, and also seems to know everything about the group. Together they hunt for a way to return home. Before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person

Naruto woke to the sound of knocking at his door.

"cooommmiingg!" he called, pulling himself out of bed and rubbing his eyes. Groaning, he opened the door to find Sasuke and Sakura glaring at him.

"Why aren't you ready!?" Sakura screeched. "Lady Hokage wants to see us." Naruto gasped and sweatdropped.

"Crap. I forgot." Sasuke gave a 'huff' of disappointment, as Naruto rushed back inside. When he returned he was wearing his orange and black jumpsuit, he gave a grin.

"Let's go!" He cried before jumping up on the rooftops and heading towards the Hokage building, with Sakura and Sasuke behind him. They got there in a matter of minutes, and determined not to be late, Naruto ran through the halls of the Hokage building, and slammed open the door.

"I'm here…" He trailed off as sets of heads turned towards him. Staring at him was all his friends, including Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who were staring at him like he was mad. _This must be serious then_. Naruto thought. Embarrassed he gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Tsunade gave a sigh, and rolled her eyes, as Sakura and Sasuke filled into the room.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." She pointedly glared at Naruto, who sweatdropped. "We've heard rumors of a man with a strange and powerful jutsu, who we need to locate. Otherwise, there's a chance he would be targeted by the Akatsuki." The room fell silent, and the atmosphere dropped dramatically as the group was mentioned and Naruto scowled. There was no way he was going to let them get their hands on someone else. Gaara broke the silence.

"So you want us to find him and bring him back to Konoha." He confirmed in his low voice, his face giving nothing away at how he was feeling. Tsunade nodded.

"The reason we needed you here was because rumors tell that his jutsu have the powers to transport anyone to a different dimension. But of course they are only rumors, but whatever the jutsu is, it's extremely powerful and we need him on our side. Understood."

"Hai!" Everyone replied before bowing and jumping out of the office, and re grouping at the main gate. Naruto fist pumped the air.

"Ok! Let's go get us this jutsu!" He cried before wandering off. Suddenly, he was pulled back by someone grabbing his collar.

"Not so fast idiot." Sasuke hissed, and Naruto stood glaring daggers at Sasuke, as he walked over to Gaara and Shikamaru to discuss what to do.

*Time Skips because….meh I just suck at writing ok!*

The huge group wandered into a clearing with one hut sitting in between two Sakura trees. Slowly, they split up with one group going to the left and one group going to the right. Suddenly a voice echoed around the trees.

"Yuganda Dimenshon No Jutsu!" Suddenly the group froze, they tried to move but they couldn't.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled and an elderly man stepped out of the trees.

"You were here to kill me, and take my jutsu." The man accused pointing at the group. Sakura shook her head.

"We weren't! We came to protect you from the group who were!" She tried to convince the man who shook his head.

"You can't trick me." Slowly, the sign of the yin yang appeared on the ground of the clearing, and it began to move twisting slowly.

"And now you can never bother me again." He said slowly, and the group found themselves losing their vision, and the landscape spinning.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Another voice spoke, one Naruto recognised.

"Madara." He hissed, collapsing to the floor, as the jutsu started to take hold. Madra stepped out of the shadows behind the old man. He gave a laugh, and Naruto looked around at the others but they were collapsed on the floor. Naruto could feel himself losing consciousness but he shook it away as he started down Madara.

"I was going to go kill you for my jutsu, but now you've gone and done the work for me. All I need to do is make sure they can't come out." He materialized behind the old man, and stuck a kunai through his heart.

"NO!" Naruto yelled, before he finally lost his vision, and all he heard was the taunting laughter of Madara.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's POV

I woke to the annoying tones of my alarm clock. Groggily, I reached out and grabbed it before chucking it into the wall, where it broke slightly and fell to the floor. I grinned triumphantly.

"Kate one. Alarm clock nil." I yawned and rolled over in bed, dragged the covers with me. However, I rolled a little too far and ended up on the floor. I groaned and sat up, and was about to check the time when I remembered, I glanced over at the broken alarm clock.

"Guess what I'm doing today." I hissed to myself. I do that a lot. After getting dressed, I wandered downstairs past the huge rooms, and down the grand staircase, into the massive lounge. I leapt onto the sofa and sighed. Why did I even put on an alarm, it was the holiday. I reached out for the remote, that sat on the table.

But still there was nothing good on in the mornings, so I pulled myself up and decided I would go for a walk. I pulled on a hoodie, before opening the porch door and walking outside. A solitary person walked across the garden wearing gardening gloves, he turned towards me with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs Walker." I smiled at Thomas, our Gardener that my parents hired.

"Morning Thomas." I carried on walking until I was at the edge of the forest that sat on the edge of our house. I stopped for a second as I felt a buzzing in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a message from my mum.

_**Hey hun! Your father and I have just arrived in America. It's amazing! Anyway, I hope you're all good and that we've added some more money in the bank for you in case you run out. Love Mum. **_

Slightly annoyed, I slipped the phone back in my pocket. My mother and father were both millionaires and spent most of their time away on business trips so I very rarely saw them. After a couple of minutes, I found myself in my favorite place that I always went to if I wasn't feeling like me.

A small clearing that was almost protected by trees, and had a small river flowing through the centre. I sat there just listening to the birds that were singing above me. Suddenly, there was a chilling breeze, and I was almost instantly surrounded by the leaves of a nearby Sakura tree.

"Yuganda Dimenshon No Jutsu." A ghostly voice echoed in the wind. I froze, was there someone else here with me? Suddenly there was a blinding light, and I covered my eyes, but a sharp pain shot through my head and I collapsed to the ground, my vision failing.

"Naruto! I think you killed her!" I heard a voice explain.

"WHAT!?" A worried voice shouted, and I smiled.

"I'm not dead yet." I opened my eyes slowly, but my vision was still blurry. I made out around 15 shapes who were all sitting down, I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them I blinked. Before giving a scream.

Before me sat the characters I have obsessed over all my life.

Naruto leapt back in surprise, and Sakura looked at me with worry.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, and I nodded slowly. Shutting my eyes I opened them again, to find that they were still here and this wasn't a dream. My eyes wandered throughout the group, staring at each of them. I stood up quickly. There is no way this is happening. I thought, standing up. Then I felt of dizziness and I fell back to the floor. But instead of hitting the floor I landed in someones arms, and I looked up to find the worried eyes of Naruto, before he laid me back on the floor.

"Stay here." He ordered, before he turned back to the group. "What are we going to do?" He asked, in a whisper as if he didn't want me to hear.

"Well it's obvious we're not in Konoha." I heard Sasuke state and I scowled, I had a bone to pick with him. Slowly, I moved my head so I could watch the group as they talked, still only half believing that this was real. But there was no way that they were cosplayers because no-one was that good. But what were they then, because they were unmistakably the Naruto characters but they looked more realistic. They kept talking, but I was too busy in my own thoughts to hear them. Occasionally, I saw Sasuke casting me evil looks and I looked away. What was stuck up his butt. I sniggered slightly, which earned me another glare. As Sasuke pulled himself up, the group fell silent, and he wandered over. Before I could do anything, Sasuke grabbed my by the collar and flung me up against the tree.

"Where the hell are we!" He demanded, and when I remained silent, I saw his eyes grow red so I quickly closed my eyes. However, that seemed to make him get even more mad. "Why did you close your eyes?" He teased. "You sacred."

"Nope." I said. "I just don't really trust that sharingan of yours." I felt the hand tighten, and I could imagine his face, but I kept my eyes closed.

"How do you know of my eyes?" He questioned and held me up tighter and I choked slightly. "Tell me!" He demanded, and I could feel waves of anger coming of him. Then his hand was realised and slowly I opened my eyes. Sand was separating me and Sasuke, and was holding me up for a second before it lowered me back down. Gaara walked over and looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his deep voice, I nodded and couldn't help but blush. It was taking all my self control not to fangirl scream and glomp him, but then he would probably kill me. Gaara then turned to Sasuke and I pulled myself up, watching. I thought for a second that Gaara was going to do something before he sighed and turned away and returned to standing next to Temari and Kankuro.

"Look." I said slowly and everyone turned towards me. "My names Kate, and you're in Japan." I explained, but judging by the blank looks on their faces they didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"This is going to sound a bit strange, but you guys belong in an anime. Which is a Japanese cartoon as such. I have no clue how, but you have been transported to the real world." As I explained it, the stranger it seemed to get. Everyone was still staring at me with blank faces, except for Sasuke and Gaara. Who wore straight faces, as always.

This was going to take a while.

Hey guys! Shadow here! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this so far, I have wanted to write one for ages, but hadn't had the guts so please let me know what you


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's POV

After what seemed like forever, the group of ninja's finally grasped what was going on.

"So after getting hit by that man's jutsu we were then transported to your world where in fact we are a television show?" Shikamaru asked again, and I nodded. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. We don't even know how to get out." He pointed out and the others looked down at the feet. Surprisingly Naruto spoke up, but it wasn't with good news.

"I'm not sure we can leave." He admitted, and everyone looked up in shock. Normally Naruto was the one who was cheering everyone on not being the person that puts everyone down.

"What do you mean N...Naruto?" Hinata asked, her face turning a slight scarlet. Mental note to self, make those guys get together while they stay here. Naruto looked up with a look mixed with sadness and anger.

"While you guys were unconscious, Madara appeared." There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone else while I sat in intense concentration, still not able to believe the fact that I was sitting here with my idols. "He said something about the old man doing his dirty work and then he killed him." A stunned silence followed this, as everyone had no response to such shocking news. I stood up with a stretch and checked the time on my watch. 10 past 6, my eyes widened we had been here for hours! Everyones eyes followed me as if they didn't fully trust me yet, I coughed slightly.

"Look. You guys have no where to stay so why don't you stay with me. I have enough rooms." I assured them. "I'm not going to kill you." I smirked slightly at Sasuke, who scowled. Naruto leapt up.

"Why not!" He grinned, and I smiled at him. There was the Naruto that we all knew and loved. I noticed Lee jumped up too.

"This will be an adventure of youth!" He cried, and I laughed nervously. One by one, everyone agreed leaving Sasuke to look them.

"Oh come on duck-butt." I sighed,before sighing and leading the rest of the group to the house. On the way we passed Thomas who wore a shocked look on his face. I smiled and waved. "Just some friends i'm having over." I called as the line wandered behind me looking around slightly on edge. In no time at all we reached the house.

"Here we go guys! Welcome to your new temporary home." You introduced the house and spun on your heels smiling at their shocked faces.

"This is huge." Kiba muttered, and I bowed mockingly.

"Thank you. Anyway rooms are upstairs, if you need to one of the girls can I have mine." I offered facing the girls individually.

"But what about you?" Temari asked, and in answer to her question I took a running leap at the couch, and pulled the blanket to cover my face. When I pepped out, I noticed a mix of shocked and confused faces. I laughed.

"Look just go upstairs and choose your rooms, and I'll get dinner." They all nodded and wandered upstairs. "Oh and duck-butt."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled down.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see if you responded!" I laughed before grabbing the phone, and calling Pizza-La _**(Japanese pizza company search it up!)**_ and ordering enough pizza's so everyone could have some. Once it was ordered, I turned on the TV and watched whatever I could find.

*Time skip brought to you by duck-butt Uchihahaha.*

The doorbell rung, and I rushed over and opened the door, almost grabbing the pizzas and pushing enough money into the hand of the delivery boy. He looked a bit taken aback that I had ordered all the pizzas myself.

"Sleepover." I explained before shutting the door. I set some places on the table, but if they didn't want to sit there I didn't mind.

"Grubs up!" I screamed, and soon everyone was rushing down and sat down. I smirked, explaining what toppings were on each. I grinned at Choji. "Remember to share Choji." I pressed and he grinned sheepishly. As they started to eat, I grabbed a piece and sat nibbling on it. I didn't really eat much, but still I had a crap ton of energy I have no idea how that works. As I looked at them, I noticed something. Even though we were in Japan, where cosplayers were everywhere you looked, they wouldn't be able just to wear their clothes.

"What you thinking about?" Gaara asked, and my snapped up, and I gave a nervous smile.

"Just that we'll have to go shopping tomorrow that's all." Then I noticed that he wasn't eating anything. "Have some pizza." I offered handing him the box, but he shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." I nodded, and passed the box to Choji who was on his second box. While we sat there eating, everyone just chatted and me knowing about most of everything from the anime I got to join in. It felt good to have some company and not just sitting alone with some ready meal in front of the TV.

Once everyone had finished, people wandered up to bed. I grabbed a few spare pillows and blankets and set up a fort as such on the sofa, before clambering in and falling asleep.

For once, I hoped with all my heart I wasn't dreaming.

There we go guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this as I've enjoyed writing this. I promise you it will have some drama and get more interesting later on. Anyway, leave a review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's POV

I was awoken by yells coming from the garden. Yawing I rolled out of my makeshift bed and wandered over to the window rubbing my eyes. When I saw who the yells were from, I smiled. Lee was running around the garden carrying two full plant pots. I walked outside, and he smiled.

"Good morning Miss Kate!" He smiled running over, and I laughed.

"You practising?" I asked, and Lee nodded.

"Yes! We might not be in our world but I still need to keep my youthful appearance!" he cried, and that reminded about what I had been thinking about yesterday.

"Hey Lee." I said slowly, and Lee put down the plant pots and looked at me. "Can you round up the others and tell them to meet me in the lounge." Lee looked confused slightly, before he understood and nodded before bowing and running off.

Let's go shopping.

Once the others had been summoned, I explained what we were going to do and they agreed slowly, and we headed out into the city centre. I walked behind as the group marveled at the sights.

However, as we walked along the group started getting loads of stares and a few people asking to take their picture with them. Luckily I had warned them that this could happen so they took it all in their stride. I was walking along Gaara, who seemed more relaxed than he was the other day. I smiled at him.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked, and Gaara looked at the floor I then suddenly realised what I had said. "Oh my god. S...sorry. I m...mean h...how…" I trailed off looking down at my feet feeling really embarrassed and I could feel my face burning. There was a soft almost inaudible chuckle, and when I looked up Gaara had a smile on his face, however it was only there for a split second before it disappeared.

"It was a nice night." He said in answer to the question, and I smiled slightly relieved that I didn't upset him. I was about to say something else when there was a girl scream and I was pushed out the way by groups of girls.

"OMG this cosplay is the best! You look exactly like gaara!" One screeched taking out her phone and taking pictures. I tried to make my way through the fangirls but was shoved down on the floor.

"Piss off." One of the said shooting a glare at me. "We got here first." I raised an eyebrow before sighing and walking off to walk with Hinata.

Gaara's POV

I watched as Kate was pushed to the floor, but she pulled herself up and walked off to see the girls. However, before I could catch up, another one of those crazy girls stood in the way with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, I was wondering could I have your phone number?" She asked, waving a phone in front of my face. I didn't change my expression, and answered with a cold.

"No." Before pushing my way through the crowd. I might not show it, but I relived that Kate told us about this before we left otherwise I would have probably tried to kill them with my sand. As I walked along slightly quickly now, I noticed that Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were getting the same treatment and the only one who was enjoying this was Kiba, and Akamaru. I was then surprised to see a few girls following Kankuro and even the girls were getting attention. Even Hinata. I walked in silence, but was watching taking in everything of this strange world. The buildings glittered with TV's, and the streets were all crowded with people rushing to work. Without the guidance of Kate, I was sure that we would have gotten lost easily despite our certain skills. Kate gave a cough, and everyone stopped.

"While I'm sure my friends thank you for appreciating their skills of cosplay, but I need you guys all to leave." There were groans from the crowd that were following, and most of them were shooting glares at Kate, but she wasn't moved. "Thats now." She added, and slowly people left, but thats not before I had phone numbers shoved at me from left, right and centre.

When we had silence again, Kate sighed. "Sorry guys." She apologised. I was confused. Why was she apologising, she had done nothing wrong. We started walking and we didn't stop again until we reached some large glass doors. They slid open to reveal rows and rows of shops, with brightly decorated windows. Kate turned and faced us.

"Ok then kiddies here's the rules. Buy whatever you want. Do whatever you want. But be back by…" She quickly checked her watch. "Half 3. we can meet at the cafe." She said pointing at the shop. She then walked around and handed us all credit cards, and I took mine looking at it. We all stood there for a second, unsure of what to say. I mean she had just given us like almost all her money. She stood hands on hips. "What are you waiting for!" Quickly, we all dispersed into groups, until it was just me, Kankuro, Temari and Kate. Slowly she wandered over and I noticed her cheeks turn a bit pink. "Do you mind if I come with you guys?" She asked and Kankuro walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Sure little one." She scowled slightly, before laughing, and lead us into the first shop. Kate quickly run off and asked the shopkeeper if we could the clothes we tried on as long we paid for them and the woman agreed. I then started wandered through the aisles and looking at the clothes. I noticed a red strappy t-shirt and some jeans, and I pulled off the rails. That's when I noticed a black hoodie and grabbed that too for good measure.

I wandered into the changing room and put the clothes on and they all fitted perfectly. I pushed my normal clothes in a bag, and wandered back out paying for the clothes I was wearing. I then found some more clothes for later and bought them in a bag.

Kankuro looked at me and I kept the gaze easily. He smirked at my outfit.

"Looks like your sorted." He laughed, and then he held out a white t-shirt and a black t-shirt. "Which one?" I thought for a second before pointing at the black one and Kakuro rushed off. I sighed, and took a seat on a stool.

The next thing I knew, is that Kate was being pulled past by the arm by Temari, who had already changed but was holding a short red dress. Kate shot me a desperate look, and mouthed 'help me' but I just watched.

"Come on Kate this'll look adorable!" Temari squealed. Kankuro wandered towards me looking confused. He had taken off his face paint and was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I shrugged indicating that I didn't know. Suddenly a shrill voice reached my ears.

"Hey gaara! Come over here!" Temari yelled and I wandered over. Temari was leaning on the wall, I gave her a look and she smiled. "Tell me what you think of my fashion skills."

I didn't know what she meant, when Kate's voice came from the changing room.

"Do I have too?" She asked nervously. And Temari smirked evilly.

"Yep." She said popping the 'P' there was a sigh and then the door opened slowly.

My jaw dropped for a split second, before I regained composure.

Kate stepped out of the changing room with a red dress with a black belt that tightened the dress around her waist. Her blonde hair sat on her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled in the light.

Temari have a squeal and leapt on Kate.

"You look great! You are so buying this!" Kate rubbed her neck and mumbled something about not wing sure, but Temari was already at the checkout. Kankuro sniggered but I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. This was weird, I felt like I had taken a blow to the stomach.

What was this feeling?


End file.
